


love around the world

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Skype Date, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: They already gave up on trying to watch the live steam.  Since they are both online, they might as well make the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cute little scene with Guang-hong and Leo at the end of ep 10.  Goddammit, these two are so cute.  And I still can’t believe that our fav gay skater couple are engaged and that ending.  That. fucking. Ending.

Guang-hong sighs, pouting at the blank screen.  He knows that the internet is not the most reliable thing in China but it still feels poopy that he can’t watch the final live.

“Still no luck?” Leo asks. 

“Nope.  How about you?”

Leo shakes his head.  “Not at all.  I saw one second of their warm-up.  Better than nothing, right?  Otherwise, the screen is as black as my heart.”

Guang-hong giggles.  “Your heart is the furthest thing from being black, Leo.  I guess we’ll have to keep up with Twitter and news outlets.”

“It’s a shame that we couldn’t be in Barcelona as contenders right now.  I couldn’t exactly afford to fly there either.”

“I can’t because I need to catch up on school work.  The principal gave me an ultimatum.  If I can’t get a decent enough grade to get into university, then I need to repeat some of the courses I failed that they let slide under the mat.”

Leo snickers.  “Right~ I forgot that little Guang-hong is still a high school student.”

Guang-hong pouts. “You are not that much older than me!  Like you were a model student in school.”

Leo shrugs.  “I barely made it.  I held off on college since I really wanna focus on my skating career for now.  How about you?  Do you think you’ll go straight into university?”

“I don’t think so.  I’m not that smart to begin with so I’m not aiming for a top-ranked university.  My parents want me to get into med school but I know that there is no way that I can make the cut.  All I wanna do now is skate and aim for the top.”

“Same,” Leo smiles.  Dang.  Guang-hong has always thought this, but there is something special about the way that Leo smiles for him.  Leo is a friendly, easygoing guy all-around, but Guang-hong can see the way Leo’s demeanor changes around him.

“Hey, you’re gunning for the Four Continents and then the Worlds, right?” Leo asks.

Guang-hong nods.  “Yup.  I need to first qualify by doing my best in the nationals here, though.”

Leo gives him a thumbs-up.  “I know that you’ll slay it, Guang-hong!”

“S-slay it?”

“Ah.  It’s slang for saying that you’ll, uh, do real well on something!” Leo explains.

“Oh, got it.  I hope you’ll slaying the nationals in America, too!”

Leo chortles.  “Sorry, sorry.  It’s just weird and cute to hear you say American slangs.”

Guang-hong scowls.  “I’m not cute!”

Leo raises an eyebrow.  “You totally all!  I know that your theme for this year is ‘bonds and violence’ but all I saw when you stepped onto the ice was delicate beauty.  Did you choose the theme for yourself or did your coach suggest it?”

Truth be told, his coach told him that he needed a theme that sounded badass since this year was his debut at the senior division.  In the end, he and his coach settled on ‘bonds and violence’ as it was a theme that was common in Chinese underdog hero films.

But did he fit the theme?

“You can’t tell a dude that he is cute or delicate, you know,” Guang-hong sulks.  “It’s not cool or manly.”

Leo shrug.  “Who cares about being manly?  Have you seen Viktor in his junior days?  He had long hair and his costume were quite girly.  But you didn’t hear anyone give him crap for it because his skating was absolute.  Now there that’s Russian punk guy who resembles Viktor in a way that he is pretty in an almost feminine way.  Again, no one gives him crap for it.”

Guang-hong sighs.  “Fine, fine.  I see your point.”  He glances over his shoulder at his closet.  The doors are slightly ajar and he can see his short programme costume.  Delicate beauty, eh.

He check the streaming site again.  “Oh!  I think the site is working.  Phichit is about to skate!  Sorry, I’ll get back to you when the stream cuts out again.”

Leo smiles.  “Sure.  Talk to you later, Guang-hong.”

“See you.”

He blushes Leo blows him a kiss through the screen.  Americans.  It has to be an American thing, right?

But, at the same time, he can’t help but hope that it isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days, I will do a proper fic for my two pure, cute smol sons


End file.
